Kayak paddles have an elongated central handle and a pair of paddle blades fixed to opposing ends of the handle. The blades may be lined up in the same plane with one another, or axially rotated relative to one another, such as at between about 45 to 90 degrees. A kayak paddle is used by spacing both hands along the middle region of the paddle handle and then alternatively dipping each blade into a body of water on opposing sides of a kayak. In this manner, each blade alternatively propels the kayak through the water.
Safety lighting is well known and widely used in commercial and recreational boating. Prior art efforts to provide safety lighting for kayaks have focused on providing a lamp that attaches to the outer hull of the kayak or on a lanyard for suspension around the neck of a kayaker.
Deck mounted kayak lights employ miniature white incandescent lamps or light emitting diodes (LEDs) positioned on the upper end of a stick. The stick is mounted on the upper deck of the kayak, such as with bolts or suction cups. Kenco of Kingston, N.Y. sells a kayak deck light that can be attached to the hull by bolts or with a suction cup. The Kenco deck light is powered by conventional alkaline batteries (see www.atkenco.com). Old Town Canoe Co. of Old Town, Me. sells a portable running light that mounts on the upper deck of a kayak. The Old Town kayak light includes an upwardly extending rod-like base with a light mounted on an upper end thereof (see www.otccanoe.com). Such lights comply with Coast Guard regulations for vessel illumination, but provide limited visibility for several reasons: the lumen output is set low in order to limit battery drain and extend runtime; the desired 360 degree light pattern is often blocked by the kayaker's body or other items stowed on the deck of the boat; the light must be mounted on the boat before launching from the shore or dock; the on-off switch may be difficult to reach once the kayaker is positioned in the kayak (e.g. when nightfall arrives); the light does not draw much attention because the kayak is moving slowly and brightness is limited; and the light is set close to the surface of the water body, which makes it difficult to see, particularly in rough water where waves may obscure the light.
The prior art also includes lanyard-supported sticks, which may include red/green lights and/or lenses for port/starboard indication. Prior art lanyard mounted lights are readily accessible when worn around the neck of the kayaker, but are completely obscured unless viewed from a front or from a frontal side angle. As with deck mounted kayak lights, lanyards are worn relatively close to the surface of the water, which can make them difficult to see in rough water.
LEDs have been used for safety lighting purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,207 (Kennedy et al.), which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a flashlight including a hollow translucent member with one or more end caps. Each end cap may include an LED, LED carrier, LED carrier socket, battery, switch, and an electrical coupling between the battery and switch. Each end cap may be reversible or have a plurality of LED carrier sockets facilitating configuration as a flashlight or lamp. The flashlight lamp operates in a flashlight mode when configured with one or more LEDs directing light away from the flashlight lamp. The flashlight lamp operates as a lamp when configured to emit light from within the hollow translucent member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,491 (Queentry), which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a ski pole incorporating intermittent flashing and high intensity lighting assemblies that use LEDs. The ski pole includes an elongate and substantially cylindrical shaft which terminates at a first end in a hand grip and at a second end in a spike engaging portion. First through sixth individual lighting elements are located at longitudinally spaced apart and circumferentially arrayed locations of the ski pole shaft. The lighting elements each include LEDs which are connected in parallel to a microprocessor, the microprocessor being capable of instructing each of the lighting elements to illuminate successively for a selected period of time. A battery source is incorporated into the ski pole and is capable of powering the microprocessor and the individual lighting elements. An on/off switch is located in proximity to the hand grip and is capable of activating/deactivating the microprocessor and lighting elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,212 (Evanyk) discloses high-intensity LEDs mounted on or forming part of an athletic shoe. An electrical circuit is operatively connected to the LED elements and is contained within a package that is attached to the shoe through the use of Velcro straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,225,940 (Ohlsen) discloses a radar-based detection system for small water craft, such as a kayak. Radar reflective material is incorporated in the surface of the kayak or other water craft, and also is incorporated in surface areas of water craft accessories, such as cushion, life vest or paddle. The paddle or other water craft accessory can be oriented to reflect radar waves back to a source, or to do so intermittently in the event that the radar system is programmed to ignore a constant reflective signal.
There is thus a need for a kayak paddle safety light having the following characteristics and advantages over the prior art.